My Fate Gravity Falls Transendence AU
by elllyd371
Summary: Dipper heads out into the woods to defete Bill once and for all, but he didnt know that his life would be changed forever, and that there was no way back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Dipper Pines walked out of the rickety old shack and headed for the deep woods, his head down in guilt, he was heading to where no one would be hurt because of what he was about to do. _I hope Mabel and Stan don't notice I'm gone until it's all over; they would worry too much and try to stop me._ He took one last glance at home and pulls down his hat to hide half of his face.

Once Dipper found a safe clearing deep in the woods, he pulled out the journal and turned it to the page showing Bill Cipher and his summoning wheel, _am I really going to do this_?

Dipper planned to try to defeat Bill once and for all, he had noticed how Mabel tossed and turned in her sleep, and he knew only one dream demon who could give nightmares to anyone at any time anywhere. He suspected Bill was tormenting all of his friends and family; they all seemed tired and on edge lately. Bill didn't need to give Dipper nightmares, his friends and family suffering was enough to put Dipper on the edge as well.

He set out the eight yellow candles, drew the summoning circle with chalk, and begins the chant to complete the spell:

Triangulum, entangulum, veneforis dominus," _I hope this ends well._

"Ventium, veneforis venetisarium," _Why did I choose to do this? So many things could go wrong._

Dipper's eyes start to glow light blue; he tries to stop the chant but it's as if he can't control his body anymore.

"Corpus levitus diablo, dominus mondo vicium!"

Dipper falls to his knees and words begin to form the in young boy's mouth, his hands clawing at his head, trying to get the words to stop, "Egassem sdrawkcab egassem sdrawkcab egassem sdrawkcab egassem sdrawkcab egassem sdrawkcab egassem sdrawkcab!"

The whole world turned gray and a bright yellow light emitted from the center of the circle. Dipper gained control of his body and his eyes turned back to their normal non-glowing color, but when Dipper looks up he sees a certain yellow triangle, Bill Cipher.

" **Did you miss me Pinetree? Admit it you missed me!"** He says in his echoey voice.

"What? No definitely not!" Dipper got off of the ground and wiped the dirt off of his knees, "I summoned you because I want you to stop terrorizing my family and friends!" He replied definitely. _I knew he was insane, but for me to miss him, I would have to be even less stable than all of his demon friends combined!_

" **Oh Pinetree, why does it matter if I'm crazy? We all are to some point."**

Dipper flinched, remembering Bill can read minds.

Bill somehow sits in mid-air and wiggles as if getting in a "comfortable position" and begins to twirl his cane around His finger, " **I will stop giving your friends and family nightmares if you make,"** He twirls his hand and blue flames appear around it and his eye turns blue, " _ **A**_ _**DEAL.**_ "

"What! There is no way I'm making a deal with you!"

" **Fine,"** Bill turns to float away.

Dipper's mind starts to race, and he comes to a conclusion, _there is no other way._

" **Good choice kid!"** Bill turned around suddenly, startling an anxious Dipper.

Dipper reluctantly holds out his hand to shake Bill's to seal the deal.

As soon as their hands touch, Bill envelopes both of the interlocking hands in blue flames; Dipper opens his mouth and restates the terms of the deal so that the fire will bind their souls to the deal and each other.

Bill doesn't get to speak His terms of the deal before a smirk crosses Dipper's face, Bill looks surprised and starts to scan the tweens mind for a plan, but he was too late.

Dipper pulls out the Quantum Destabilizer that Ford had given him.

Ford is the only one who Dipper believes would support what he was doing. After all, Ford had a worse history with Bill than Dipper, Mabel, and Stan combined. Ford had gladly given the twelve-year-old boy the most powerful gun, and demon destroying weapon in the multiverse.

Bill's eye went wide and he starts to pull out of the hand shake, but soon remembers that would mean he didn't get anything from the deal because he hadn't stated his end yet. His yellow color quickly depends to a bright red, blood red.

Dipper only had one shot to kill Bill and save his friends and family because now there was no way Bill would stop on his own. He fired.

Bill tried to doge the ray, but was hit in the side. He screamed out in agony, _This wound won't kill me if I can possess Pinetree._ Bill thought and crawled closer to Dipper, _But I am already weakened and might not have enough power to do it forcefully without a deal, but Pinetree will never shake on it. Ugh. Here goes nothing._ Bill reaches out and puts his hand in dippers chest and reached for the boy's soul. He starts to pull it out and insert himself; he felt his powers draining faster now, out of the wound and into Dipper.

Dipper realizes what Bill is doing too slow and screams in unbearable pain. Black dots start to cluster at the end of his vision and Dipper feels himself drifting off. _No! Don't give up! This is what Bill wants, so stop him! "Never give a demon what He wants if it can be helped!"_ Ford's voice echoes through Dippers clouded mind.

Dipper reaches out and grabs Bill's arm, he starts to pull himself into his own body again and fights against Bill's invading force. Bill starts to turn purple, first around his eye like bags, then to the rest of his triangular form. Dipper takes this chance and pushes on Bill's arm to remove the demon's hand from his chest. Bill erupts into red flames and falls apart brick by brick, particle by particle, until he is just a pile of dust and drifts away in the wind, a dead demon. And Dipper, finally free of the threat, faints.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper woke up a little bit after sunrise to the sound of his Grunkles.

"How could you let him go off on his own?" Stan's rough voice exclaims.

"He said He didn't want any of you guys to get hurt and told me he didn't want you guys running after him, so I didn't tell." Explained Ford's voice

"Well so much for not wanting anyone to get hurt! Mable has been crying rivers for three days now! And Dipper is probably worse than hurt at this point!"

 _I've been gone for three days? Bill must have done quite a number on me for me to sleep that long. Wait! Mabel's crying? I have to get back!_

"Stan! Ford! I'm o **ve** r here, I just w **o** ke up!" Dipper called hopefully. He could hear his great uncles fighting clear as day, but somehow they hadn't heard him, "Hey guys I'm over here!" He called again. Still no answer.

Stan walks into the clearing where Dipper is laying. "Ford," Stan's voice was shaky with tears and his hand on his mouth, "Ford, come see this."

"What is it?" Ford replies.

"What we've been looking for." Tears start rolling down Stan's face.

An increase in rustling comes from the bushes as Ford makes His way to the clearing, "No. No, no no no no! This can't be happening. I sent Him here with full faith in His capabilities. This can't be happening." He said once he saw what the clearing contained.

"What can't be happening?" Dipper replies and starts to get up from the ground. He finds it easy, especially since he expected his whole body to be sore. Dipper notices Stan and Ford looking to where he was laying a second ago and looks as well, "W **h** at!" Dipper sees his own body limp on the ground, "What, no I' **m** not **de** ad," _Wait! I'm in the mindscape! Maybe Bill just pushed me out of my body? Yeah, that's it! Wait is He in my body right now! No, He would have gotten up earlier. I just need to go back into my body!_ Dipper goes over and tries to dive into his body, He is repealed and goes flying back a few feet spinning through the air, "What? Why can't I get in?" Dipper yells and tries again only to be repealed twice as far as before. He stares hopelessly at his grunkles.

Ford rushes over and shakes Dippers body and checks for a pulse, He shakes Dipper again when He didn't find one. Tears fill Fords eyes as he holds the cold and limp body in his arms, "I'm so sorry." He whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jing-a-ling jing-a-ling jingle-jingle._

Dipper looks up from the ground when he hears the jingling sound, looking for the source. He looks down and sees it is coming from a bow-tie left on the ground: He picks it up.

The bow-tie seemingly unfolds into a telephone and a shaky voice can be heard from it.

"H-hello is this D-Dipper Pines?

"Yes. Who is this? I-I really don't want to talk right **n** ow." Dipper replied.

"M-my name is W-Will, Will Cipher. I called to talk about-"

"If you're a **C** ipher, I d **o** n't want anything to do with you. I presume **Bill** is your bro **th** er?"

"Y-yes but-"

"Then go **o** d day to you." Dipper began to search for an "end call" button on the bow tie.

"W-wait! I called to explain a few things to you!" Will's voice started to quiet.

This caught Dipper's attention, "Why couldn't you c **om** e here **then**?" Dipper was surprised at how arrogant he sounded.

"W-well, that's hard to explain...But you could come here! All you have to do is turn to your left and...wait for a second," suddenly a blue-rimmed portal opened to what seemed like Gravity Falls," There! Now just walk through the portal."

Dipper wondered why he has to go to town. _If this demon just lives in town, why haven't I seen him?_ When Dipper walked through the portal, the street looked normal, but when you looked at the people they were completely off. Dipper looked around a bit and saw a sign that says "Welcome to Reverse Falls". _Well, that explains quite a bit,_ Dipper was still getting used to not being seen when something starts flying at him, _Bill! Wait, no, that isn't Bill, he was yellow, but this one is blue... Wait that must be this dimensions, Bill! He called himself Will right..._ Dipper was still in thought when Will started going faster, zooming past Dipper and grabbing his hand as he went. " **W** ait, Will, where are **we** going!"

Will came to a halt once they were well past the tree line, "H-hi D-Dipper, I bought us time to talk we need to hurry."

"Wait **why** do we need to h **ur** ry? What ar **e** you running **fro** m?"

"M-my masters, well t-they are technically you and your twin b-but you guys are kind of opposites," Will says cautiously.

"B **u** t they **can't see** me, ri **gh** t?"

"Wrong, they dabble in black magic enough to see demons no matter what."

"Oh," Dipper replied, "Well what **did** you need to tell me?" Dipper paused and processed what Will had said, " **Wait, what?** I-I'm **a** de **mo** n **?"**

"Yeah, haven't you l-looked in a mirror yet?"

" **N-n** o" Dipper anxiously replied.

Will snapped his finger and a full-length mirror appeared in front of Dipper.

Dipper still looked like himself but he has bat-like wings on his lower back and a floating top hat right above his head. And what surprised Dipper most of all were his eyes: they were deep black, so dark it looked more like an abyss than an eye. His irises were glowing gold and had elongated pupils like a cat and left a glowing trail whenever he moved.

Tears started to form in his eyes Dipper wiped them away and saw that even those weren't the normal human tears; instead, they were yellow, not clear. It somehow seemed funny to Dipper how crying, the one form of comfort he has, wasn't normal.

"So, do you k **now** how to ch **a** nge me **ba** ck?" Dipper asked hopefully.

"N-no, unfortunately, there is no way to turn back into a human forever, y-you can, however, turn into a human for a short time if you make a deal."

Dipper's eyes widened, "I can do that stuff?"

W-well, yes but you haven't been trained yet, s-so I wouldn't go around being reckless if I were you."

" **Oh** , **s** o did you **ca** ll me to teach m **e**? Or so **met** hing else." Dipper was disappointed and expectant at the same time and stared at Will with puppy eyes….black puppy eyes.

"W-well," Will hadn't been expecting this _, but the kid has no one else_ , "Okay kid, I'll t-teach you."


	4. Chapter 4

(Ten years later)

"W-well Alcor I've taught you everything I know." Says Will with pride.

(Alcor is Dipper's demon name and is now known as Alcor Cipher, because after apprentices have learned everything they can from their masters the two are considered siblings, and Alcor is the name of a star in the Big Dipper constellation from Alcor's birthmark, so Will found it suiting.)

Alcor gave Will a huge smile, showing off his sharp teeth. Alcor had found his old clothes boring (cuz demons b like that :P) and now wore a suit to match his top hat. The suit has little star details placed on the cuffs and in the center of his shirt with a gold string going from one another for decoration, and he now wore the bow tie that Will had called him from ten years ago.

Alcor's attitude had changed as well, he was less patient and a lot more arrogant, he noticed these changes but had gotten used to them and was less surprised when he had new attitude outbursts. His humor had become darker (but not inappropriate because this is for my friends) and he found himself thinking more "Bill" thoughts like, "Pain is hilarious!" and "How 'bout a deal?"

Alcor's voice had completely changed and now sounded like Bill's had. (Super echoey. Whenever a demon is speaking it will be in bold to show that echo.) " **So can I finally leave the mindscape?** Alcor asked hopefully.

"Y-yes, and remember, time moves differently there so it has only been ten days to your family, and don't forget, you have an s-summoning circle now. Since you're not an apprentice anymore you have to take the summons now, not me."

" **Yeah, yeah, yeah, now let me go!"**

Wil sighed and snapped his fingers, soon Alcor was in the real world and he floated around for a while. He was just enjoying not being seen. Alcor soon got bored and started to explore the area. He saw a red building that looked like a diner, " **Let's see what this is."**

When he phased through the wall he was hit with the sound of muffled tears and another voice that seemed to be comforting the first one.

"I just can't believe he's gone." another sob, "I-I m-miss Him so much."

"I know Sweetie, I-I miss him too."

The voices somehow seemed familiar to Alcor, it seemed to strike a cord in his heart, funny Alcor doesn't remember ever having one. He moved closer to satisfy his curiosity and see who these voices belonged to.


	5. Chapter 5

Alcor moved closer cautiously even though he knew he couldn't be seen. He peeped around the red seat and saw a young girl with greasy hair and a tear-streaked face. _The poor girl, I wonder what happened, she looks like someone just died._ Alcor always had a soft spot for children, and He wanted to help this girl even more than the others. _She looks familiar, Wait is that!_

Memories came crashing into him; it had been so long, how could he have forgotten? All of the memories his demon side had hidden for some reason and other ones he didn't want to remember boiled up. " **Mabel?** " He asked even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

Mabel's sobbing stopped and she looked to where the voice came from. "D-Dipper?"

Being called Dipper stung Alcor like acid, he hadn't been called that in such a long time, he didn't even notice that she was able to hear and see him, " **Ɒ** ⊙₦'╇ **Ͼ/\** ⓁⓁ ↾↿ **Ǝ ƮǶǍŦ!"** Alcor stumbled around the diner with his hands on his ears; being called by that name somehow let a different force inside him come out. Alcor flew out of the diner and into the woods with thoughts swirling through his mind and tears streaming down his face.

(Back in the diner)

"Mable, Honey are you okay?" Stan asked.

"N-no, I thought I saw Dipper, b-but-" Mable trembled and didn't finish the words.

Ford suddenly stood up and walked out of the diner.

"Where are you going'?" Stan asked.

"To summon Bill, he has tormented me and my family for too long. He must have some answers and if not, I'll kill him for killing Dipper!" Ford slammed the diner door and ran to the Mystery Shack.

Once Ford got home he fell to his knees and let all the tears out that he was holding back for Mable. He must've been there for ten minutes because the shack's door opened to show Stan and his niece.

"We're going to summon Bill with you," Stanley says in a tone that meant no arguing.

(In the woods)

Alcor calmed down and managed to sort his thoughts, He felt a tug, _Already? Wow, those cults never stop summoning demons for anything do they;_ Alcor wiped away tears he didn't know he had been shedding and relaxed to let the tug take him to where he was being summoned.

(In the shack)

Ford had drawn Bills wheel on the floor with chalk; he says the words to Summon Bill.

"Triangulum, entangulum, veneforis dominus, ventium veneforis, venetisarium, corpus levitus diablo, dominus mondo vicium!" Ford finished the spell and the circle on the floor let out sparks, "That isn't supposed to happen…" The circle started to glow like it was supposed to and a voice echoed off the walls of the small room.

" **ⱲĦ** ⓞ **ƌȺƦ** ℰ **Ϩ Ƭ** ⍥ **ṦƲ** ⟰⟰Ⓞℕ **ⱯⱠƇØ** ℜ **Ʈ** ℋ **Ȩ Đ** ℛ **ɆÅ₥ɃƎN∂€Ʀ?"** Alcor appeared in a puff of heavy purple and black smoke.

"Who are you?" Ford exclaimed, pointing at the strange demon, "We summoned Bill!"

" **He's dead,"** Alcor explained flatly and put his arm out like he didn't care.

Ford stepped back a little, "What? Then why is Dipper dead?" Ford's temper has been close to boiling for a while now and he decided now was the time to let it out, "We have been suffering for ten days now! Ten days! And now you come here instead of Bill, who _killed_ Dipper!" Ford lashed out, "Saying that he's dead!"

" **I only said he's dead because he** _ **is**_ **dead. And by the way, when you summon a deceased demon, their brother takes their place, now what do you want Ford, or shall I call you Sixer?"** Alcor grinned.

"Wait, you're His brother? And how do you know my name" Ford already knew what Alcor was going to say, Bill had said it a million times when he asked him how he knew stuff.

" **Oh, I know** _ **lots of things**_ **! Especially about you and your family, now what do you want?"** Alcor turned sideways and put his elbow in his hand and his hand on his chin acting like he didn't care but starred sideways at Ford with a smirk.

"W-wait, d-do you know where D-Dipper is?" Mabel asks shakily before putting her face in her hands, shaking with sobs.

" **I do, but to get the information you have to make a deal."** Alcor grinned even more. " **Sixer,** " Alcor turned his attention to the old man, " **do we have a deal?"** Alcor held out his hand and intentionally glance behind Ford at Stan and Mabel. Ford sighed as Alcor lit his hand with blue flames and if possible, Alcor smiled a bit wider.

Ford looked at Stan and a teary-eyed Mabel, "Yes." Ford replies.


	6. Chapter 6

As the two men interlocked hands, Alcor asked, " **What do I get in return Sixer**?"

At this Ford was stumped, "W-well I-I didn't think about that." Ford stuttered, realizing how much of a mess he was in.

Alcor's face resembled a child that got away with a trick, " **I have an idea."** He put his hand in the air as if explaining something, " **How about I spend a week as a human with your family? How does that sound?"** Alcor paused, " **Oh, Don't worry,"** Alcor replies as he saw the look of horror on Ford's face, " **I won't purposely harm you or your family in any way shape or form for the whole week, and plus I'll be human and won't have my powers, unless you let me use them."**

Ford's face turned from horror to consideration, "Well, fine but will I be able to ask you questions about demons?"

" **Only if you add a week."**

"Okay, so no questions." Ford considered this for one more moment and finally, shook hands with the dream demon.

(The next day)

"Mabel, sweetie did you double check everything?" Ford didn't want Alcor to find anything He didn't need to.

"Yes, Grunkle Ford!" Mabel was doing a lot better now that she has the prospect of having a roommate again and being able to get information on Dipper after a week, _Dipper, hold on, we will find you._

 _Knock knock_

"I'll get it!" Shouted Ford, expecting to find the demon, now human, at the door. Once he reached the door and opened it he saw a fifteen-year-old boy with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and a casual-play kind of outfit. "Hello, I was expecting someone else, "Ford smiled at the boy.

The boy looked Ford in the eyes for a bit, "You really didn't realize Sixer," The boy shakes his head and walks past Ford, "I _am_ Alcor," He picked up a snow globe, "but I would like to be called Logan when I am here." He shakes it a bit, then puts down the snow globe and smirked.

"Are you him?" Asked a voice from the stairs.

Alcor turned to the stairs and saw Mabel, wide-eyed, looking right at him. "Yes, I'm him," _In more ways than one,_ he thought, "And I would like to be called Logan while I'm here."

"Cool!" She says, "I got a bed ready for you, do you want to come and get comfortable or something?"

"That would be a pleasure, Mable." He bowed a bit and sent a sideways glance to Ford smirking, _It's so much fun messing with Ford, but I'll admit I don't want to tease him too much. He is still suspicious and could easily attack me in this form._

Alcor walks up the stairs waving his hand behind him saying, "Relax Ford, we have a deal remember." He sees the bedroom almost as He left it, but all of his stuff had been moved out and replaced with the guest blankets and pillows. Mable's side of the room was a bit messy even for her standards. _Is she depressed? I hope not, I don't want to have to be a mini therapist for Mabel, especially since I'm the reason she's sad._

"Here it is." She says enthusiastically turning around and giving Alcor a big smile, but Alcor, or maybe it was actually Dipper, could tell it was fake.

"It's okay Mabel," Alcor says, _On no what am I doing I just said I didn't want to be her therapist!,_ "You can talk to me." _What did I just say! Well, she is my sister. But I don't want her to know that! Well, maybe I do…_


	7. Chapter 7

Alcor was sitting up in bed looking blankly out at the night sky from the window.

"It's pretty isn't it," Mabel says, startling Alcor. "I normally wake up and look at the stars too," she paused and looked down, her eyes starting to water, "It's funny how he died when the Big Dipper could be seen from the window, I guess it's kind of a comfort to me." She sniffed and looked at Alcor, "Al- I mean, Logan, why did you want to be a human? And why did you want to stay with us?"

"Well... I don't know. But a human life always seemed kind of interesting to me." He lied, "But now it just seems like a waste of my time," He replies arrogantly. He didn't want Mabel to think He liked it here, "All that's happened is Sixer giving me glares whenever he catches my eye, which happens more often than you would expect normally."

"Oh, well, umm…" Mabel trailed off, "W-well would you like it here if we went around town?" She paused, "Maybe tomorrow?" _Even though He is a demon_ , Mabel thought, _I still want him to have a good time._

"Sure that sounds fun."

(The next day)

"Hey Candy! Hey Grenda! I found a new friend!" Mabel called to her buddies from across the street, "He's going to be hanging out with us today!" She was waving wildly and smiling like there's no tomorrow!

Alcor tentatively smiled and waved to the two girls, _If I knew Candy and Grenda were going to be part of this I wouldn't have agreed, they will probably make me wear makeup or something like back when…_

Alcor's train of thought was interrupted by the girls squealing when they got a better look at his face.

"他將是我的." Candy says in Chinese.

"He is so hot!" Grenda whispered to Mabel with her strangely deep voice.

Mabel looked a little uncomfortable because only she knew what Alcor actually was, "Umm w-well Logan, is in a relationship right n-now and is only on vacation s-so I d-don't think he is open." _I hope the girls believe that_ Mabel knew how crazy Candy could get over boys (all you need to do is translate the text above to know that. It is in Chinese, Traditional, It doesn't translate correctly so ignore the grammar), and Grenda's flirting wasn't all that to be proud of.

Alcor found it quite amusing that two twelve-year-old girls wanted to get with a Technically twenty-two-year-old demon, but for the sake of being humane, instead of laughing he acted shy and tried to make himself blush by thinking of when he accidentally turned Will into a Dorito (long story).

"Really girls I'm honored," He did a little bow, "But I am in a relationship and merely came to visit on vacation for a couple of days."

"我不在乎，你會是我的!" Candy whispered under her breath.

"So Logan, tell us about yourself," Grenda says as the group started to walk down the street to an ice cream shop.

This is what Mabel had been afraid of, _What if Alcor tells them what he's doing and that he is a demon!_

Alcor seemed to hesitate a bit, "Well, I come from California," He says looking up thoughtfully, "And I like looking up at the stars at night. What about you ladies?" _It couldn't hurt telling them about my past self._ He turned around and looked at Candy signaling for her to talk.

"Oh! Me, well I like reading and really like 您!"

"Ohh, is that a fancy Chinese dish!" Grenda commentated.

"Umm, yes!" Candy nodded super fast.

"And you Grenda? What do you like?" Alcor asks charmingly.

"You're such a gentlemen Logan, your girlfriend must be really lucky."

"太幸運了." Candy commentated.

"I like boxing and kittens." Grenda couldn't have said anything more conflicting.

"Tell us more about _you_ Logan." Candy half demanded.

"Chinese is my second language," Alcor says flatly. Really, He knew all of the seven thousand-plus languages in the world, it was just part of being a demon. Even though he wasn't as fluent in his human form, He could still make out what Candy was saying.

Candy's head shot up and her face turned redder than a fire truck. "Oh look, we are here!" She replies trying to change the topic while pointing to an ice cream stand named "It's too hot out!"

Grenda and Mabel got strawberry, Candy got vanilla, and Alcor got chocolate. Alcor paid for it with money that Mabel believed he didn't earn the human way.

Alcor suddenly curled over in pain, dropping his ice cream.

"Oh no! Al- I mean Logan what's wrong?" Mabel asked desperately.

"It's, it's nothing, I'm okay." _I hadn't thought about being summoned, and man does it hurt in this form!_

"Are you sure! I mean no one ever drops ice cream unless it's bad!" Mabel exclaimed. Mabel knew that Alcor was a demon, but that hasn't stopped her from becoming somewhat close to him.

After Alcor's day out (Which had included makeup) Mabel asked him what was wrong.

"I have a summons, but I can't go to it in my human form, and if you don't accept a summons it starts to hurt." He explained.

"I can go talk to Grunkle Ford so he will let you take it." Mabel's eyes looked worried. She didn't like it when anyone was suffering.

"No it's okay, really I find it quite amusing." This is what really reminded Mabel that Alcor was a demon, a thing of evil and chaos.

"Oh, okay but, if it gets too painful just tell me okay?"

"You're a good kid Mabel, thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Ford was lying awake in his bed; _Nothing good can come of this. I have to get that demon out of my house and away from Mabel! Maybe if I summon him, and change the deal so that he leaves and gives the information sooner… No that wouldn't work; I would have to give something in exchange. Well, he is a human, maybe I could attack him and He will leave? But then we wouldn't get information on Dipper. But Dipper is dead so what information is there to give? Are we really going to get nothing out of this deal? He could just say that Dipper is dead and leave. There are too many possibilities! Uuugh._ Ford got up and rinsed his face and looked in the mirror, "All of this demon business is making me old." He frowned.

(In the morning)

"How'd you sleep, Grunkle Ford?" Mabel asked as he came up for breakfast.

"Not too well, how's our… guest?" He really didn't like having Alcor go out with Mabel yesterday and was afraid he had done something to Mabel, like brainwash to get her to like him.

"Oh Logan's fine, but."

"But what?" Ford asked, the worst possibilities going through his head.

"He has a summons, and since he can't take it he is in a lot of pain, but he finds it kinda funny so I think he's fine."

Ford looked up from his half-eaten hash browns, "Really? Oh, wait for a second; you want me to let him go so he can be comfortable. Is that it?"

Mabel nodded.

"Well too bad for him. If he wants to be comfortable than he can get out of my house!" He dramatically took another bite of his breakfast.

Alcor came downstairs, he looked really tired, and a little woozy.

"What happened to you?" Stan asks wanting to stop the conversation with Mabel and Ford before it turned bad.

"Couldn't sleep." He sat down and started to eat his hash browns, "The pain was funny at first, but after a while, it really got on my nerves."

Mabel looked a Ford with puppy eyes.

Ford sighed, "Alcor, I mean, Logan, you can take the summons if you really need to."

Alcor looked at Ford and thanked him and prepared to leave by turning into his demon form. Mabel reached out to pat his shoulder and told him, "Good luck."

Alcor's eyes went wide, and he tried to move from Mabel's touch, " **Mabel no**!" But it was too late. On contact, she had teleported with him.


	9. Chapter 9

(This chapter got a little gory, sorry)

Alcor appeared in a dimly lit room surrounded by ten men in maroon robes, " **ⱲĦ** ⓞ **ƌȺƦ** ℰ **Ϩ Ƭ** ⍥ **ṦƲ** ⟰⟰Ⓞℕ **ⱯⱠƇØ** ℜ **Ʈ** ℋ **Ȩ Đ** ℛ **ɆÅ₥ɃƎN∂€Ʀ?"** He hissed. He noticed Mabel still has her hand on his shoulder and a horrified look on her face.

"Oh, great Alcor." Says a person who Alcor presumed to be the leader, "We offer a sacrifice to gain your great knowledge." He and the rest of the cultists bowed on their knees and laid their hands out in front of themselves.

Alcor frowned, " **You cults really get to the point don't you?"** He retorted, trying to sound bored **, "Fine where is the sacrifice**?" _Please don't be what I think it is, Mabel would never forget it_.

A servant brought out a tied up girl, the child has tear streaks on her face, blonde hair, and green eyes.

Alcor frowned even deeper, " **You kidnapped a child!"** He snapped, _At least she isn't dead like the others_.

Mabel held him tighter. A cultist quickly stepped forward and grabbed her by the hair, she let out a squeal at the sudden pain.

" **No!"** Alcor flew at Mabel to grab her, but the cultist got out of the summoning circle with Mabel too fast. Alcor banged on the barrier created by the summoning circle, occasionally turning from his normal self to a dark figure with markings of bricks.

Trapped inside, Alcor stepped back to the middle of the circle, " **Fine, what do you want for both children."** He sighed.

The leader hesitated, then smiled and straightened up, "How about knowledge and… escape from the authorities if we are ever caught." The leader smirked. Glad that the child had appeared with the demon.

" **Let's shake on it."** The demon held out his hand and ignited it with blue flames, eager to get Mabel back.

The leader grabbed Alcor's hand and shook it. He nodded to the other cultists. The men holding Mabel and the girl pulled knives out from behind their backs

Alcor looked at the leader, " **We had a deal!"** Alcor hissed.

"You never said dead or alive. You demons are just suckers for human sacrifices; you didn't even notice the most common loophole!" The leader seemed pleased with his cunningness.

Alcor leaped at the man closest to him, the one holding the girl, he transformed into his other form and punched the man through his chest, sending the knife and blood flying, He turned to Mabel, only to see He was too late.

Mabel was lying on the ground with a knife through her stomach, barely breathing. He ran over and fell to his knees, letting big yellow teardrops fall onto her face, " **Mabel…"** _I can fix this. I have to fix this._

(In the shack)

Ford was still sitting at the table worried where Mabel and Alcor had gone, "They couldn't have gone too far away, the magical barrier around Gravity Falls would stop Alcor from getting any outside summonings. Maybe I should go look for them." He was about to get up when Alcor and Mabel appeared on the living room floor, Mabel with a knife through her stomach.

He stared at his niece and then turned to the demon, "What the heck happened!" Ford shouted.

" **Sixer this is no time to be mad, I can fix-"**

"What do you mean this is no time to be mad!" Ford waved his hands through the air, "My niece has a fatal injury! I should have never let you gone! This is all your fault, and now Mabel is going to die-"

" **ϨÎXɆⱤ!"** Alcor shouted. " **I can fix this! All I need is a deal!"** He lit his hand with blue fire, " **I need you to let me heal Mabel and then... And then I will leave your house early!"**

Ford hesitated.

" **Please... Ford?"** Alcor hoped using his real name would soften him up a bit.

Ford looked at Mabel, "Yes." He shook Alcor's hand.

Alcor rushed over and put his hand on Mabel's wound, a blue light emitting from his hand.

Mabel slowly fluttered her eyes open and looked into the demons yellow, glowing eyes. Alcor changed back to his normal form.

"Al-Alcor?" Mabel asks, and lifted up her hand to touch the demon's face, "What happened?"

" **Goodbye."** Tears welling up in his eyes, " **I had a fun time."**

Ford ran over and hugged Mabel. Whispering words that Alcor couldn't make out.

The solemn figure stood up and walked out of the shack. He sighed, the girl was still trapped with the cult, he teleported and found the room empty, the remaining cultists had fled and blood still splattered the walls, _Did I do all this? Oh right, the man…_ Alcor could never clearly remember what happened when he turned full demon, normally he could control that form, but he seemed to lose it when children are suffering.

He heard crying, " **It's okay."** He tried to say soothingly, but he doubted he could calm a child that just saw him murder a man. The child continued to cry. Alcor sighed and slowly walked over to the girl, he smiled, but was careful not to show his teeth, " **It's okay I won't hurt you."**

The child cried even harder, trying to move away from the approaching demon. _He's come for me, I hoped he would forget about the sacrifice._

Alcor read the child's mind, " **It's okay, I'm not here for a sacrifice, I'm here to help you. I don't even like human sacrifices that much."** The girl calmed down a bit and stopped wriggling, " **Now, is it okay for you tell me your name?"**

The girl nodded, "I-I-It's L-Lily." She barely got the words out of her mouth, _Why does he want to know my name! Why did I tell him my name! Mommy always said not to give my name to strangers, Mommy…_ "I w-w-want my M-Mommy." She cried.

" **I will help you find your Mommy,** " Alcor sat down next to the child and began untying her ropes.

Lily just stared at Alcor's eyes, _They look so evil, but this demon is nice, but he does look scary, I don't think my Mommy would like him._

Alcor started to laugh, " **Oh man!** " His laughing ringing off the walls, " **I don't think your Mommy would like me either, but I can change forms if you want.** " Alcor's laughs calmed down a bit.

"You can read minds?" She exclaims, surprised.

" **You bet I can, sweetie.** " Alcor continued to chuckle and wiped a yellow tear away, He stood up when He was done untying Lily and turned into his human form, "There, that better Lily?"

"Um-hmm." She agrees. T _his form is less scary._ She thought

"Do you know where you live?" Alcor asked.

"Yes," she paused, "but I don't think Mommy would like it if I told you."

Alcor chuckled a bit more, "Your mother raised you well." He says, teleporting them out of the building and Lily started walking to where her home was

"Do you not have a mommy?" Lily asked.

Alcor was surprised. _How is it that children always see others feelings? It really is amazing._

"I have a mother," He replies sadly, "But I haven't seen her is a while, I don't think she will accept me the way I am now."

Lily stopped and stood in front of Alcor, "That's nonsense! A mommy will always love her children no matter what!" She stomped her foot, a defiant look on her face.

Alcor smiled. _Her mother really did raise her well._


	10. Chapter 10

"A sighting of a demon was reported in China. Civilian Ching Way states, 'It had red eyes, huge bat wings, and the body of a golem.' Another sighting was reported in-"

Ford turned off the T.V., "How is that possible? The barrier should keep these things from happening." These news reports have been appearing since Dipper died.

Mabel walked downstairs, it had been two days since Alcor had left, "Grunkle Ford?"

"Yes, honey?" Ford replied.

"D-do you think I could summon Alcor? Please don't get mad, it's just...I had so much fun with him. But now he's gone, and I feel worse than I did before you summoned him in the first place." Mabel looked down with guilt, she knew she shouldn't have asked that but maybe, just maybe, he would say yes.

Ford was stunned, _She wants to summon him? But why? He's a demon, a thing of pure evil, a creature of chaos, a-._ Ford remembered that Mabel was still staring at him, "M-Mabel, well, no, just no. There is no way I am letting that being under my roof again, he almost killed you!"

"But Grunkle Ford!" Mabel cried, "He tried to save me! He _did_ save me! I told you I remember everything! It was my fault that I ended up in that room! Why won't you believe that! You never trust anyone!" Mabel screamed.

"I don't trust him because he's a demon, and not just any demon, a Cipher! Do you know how much I went through with Bill! I don't want that to happen to you!" He hadn't realized it but he had stood up and now has his six-fingered hands-on Mabel's shoulders, "Do you understand me?"

Mabel hesitated, "No I don't! All Alcor wanted was to be loved! I could tell, " she looked down at her feet, "And after I lost Dipper...He filled the hole in my heart. He was kind, and maybe it was just an act," She stared Ford right in the eyes, "But I want to give him the benefit of the doubt!"

Ford just stared into her determined eyes, mesmerized by how much you can grow up by losing someone you loved.

"And plus," she says quietly, "We never got our information on Dipper." She gave Ford a small smile.

Ford sighed, "Fine. But," he added putting his index finger in the air, "I have to be there with you."

Mabel hugged and thanked Ford for a million times and ran to the kitchen to get the candles.


	11. Chapter 11

Alcor was wandering around the world, He hadn't gone to the mindscape because he couldn't see Mabel there. _I guess the weirdness barrier must've broken when I defeated Bill...Bill,_ _I hate Bill, He is the reason I'm not Dipper, why I changed, why I forgot...and why I lost Mabel…_ Alcor felt a tug, and replied almost immediately, having nothing else to do.

" **ⱲĦ** ⓞ **ƌȺƦ** ℰ **Ϩ Ƭ** ⍥ **ṦƲ** ⟰⟰Ⓞℕ **ⱯⱠƇØ** ℜ **Ʈ** ℋ **Ȩ Đ** ℛ **ɆÅ₥ɃƎN∂€Ʀ?"** Alcor hissed. He stared at the faces who had summoned him, _Mabel?_ He turned to see, Ford? Alcor sighed, " **What do you want Sixer?"** He asks half-heartedly.

"Actually, Mabel is the one who wants something." He says pushing Mabel forward a bit.

Alcor looked surprised, then his face turned to sorrow and his pointed ears fell down, kind of like a dog, " **I'm sorry."**

"It's not your fault, I was the one who touched you."

" **Yes but, I was the one that told you I was hurting."**

"I was the one that asked," Mabel says motherly tone.

" **Well, what do you want?"** Alcor asks, defeated. He didn't want to be here much longer, He kind of wished he would be summoned by a cult. It seemed part of him actually enjoyed being an evil demon. But whenever he sees his old family that side of him is extinguished.

"W-well, you never told me about Dipper."

" **Oh yeah well, I guess I should kind of tell it like a story, okay,** "Alcor sighed, _It was time to tell them_ , " **One day Dipper was determined to defeat Bill Cipher because he had noticed he was giving you nightmares,"** He paused to look at Mabel, a look of confirmation on her face, " **He had borrowed the Quantum Destabilizer from Sixer to do so. Once He summoned Bill he fatally injured him, Bill decided the only way for him to live was to possess Dipper forcefully, without a deal, but it backfired.**

Ford and Mabel looked stunned, "Then why is Dipper dead?" Ford demanded.

" **He isn't."**

"Then where is he?" Mabel asked.

" **I'm getting to that."** He says impatiently, " **Bill had managed to put part of him into Dipper, but not enough to live, Bill died.** " He paused waiting to be interrupted, " **Dippers soul had demonic powers planted in it, He became a demon and wasn't able to get back into his body. Bill's brother, Will trained Dipper to be a demon for ten years-"**

"But it hasn't been ten years since he died! Only two weeks! And seventeen days since he went missing!" Ford exclaimed.

" **Ϣ** ⍥ **ɄⱢⱭ Ɣ** ⓞ **Ʋ ϩȾǪⱣ ƮǶ/\Ʈ!"** Alcor shouted tired of being interrupted.

"Sorry," Ford replies meekly.

" **Time moves differently in the mindscape,"** Alcor explained. " **After Dipper 'graduated' from Will, He changed his last name to Cipher, it is usual for a demon to be known as their former master's brother, and Will gave Dipper a new first name, since The Big Dipper is a constellation, Will named Dipper, Alcor, after a star that is part of The Big Dipper. However, He kept his nickname as his middle name, His full name is now, Alcor Dipper Cipher, otherwise known as Alcor the Dreambender.**


	12. Chapter 12

Alcor stared at his family, Ford was stunned, Mabel was still processing what was being said and Stan was both of them combined. Mabel was the first to snap out of it.

"Dipping sauce? Is that really you?" Alcor gave her a smile. Mabel broke down in tears and hugged her now, big brother. "I m-missed you so much!"

Stan was next, "Dipper, you have no idea how much I've missed you!"

" **Actually, I kind of do."** He says trying to lighten the mood, " **I can read minds now."** He tapped his forehead. They ignored his comment and only cared that he was here.

Ford was still realizing that he has a demon for a nephew, _I have a demon_ _for a nephew, I have a demon for a nephew, I have a demon for a nephew, I have-_

" **Saying it over again won't help Sixer."**

Ford looked confused, "Wait a second why did you call me Sixer! Dipper never called me that! How do I know you aren't lying!"

"Ford," Stan says warningly, _I may not know what Bill did to Ford, but He doesn't have the right to ruin this for Mabel!_

"What Stanly! What! Am I supposed to believe that a demon is my nephew! How do I know he didn't make that story up! How am I supposed to know that! If you trust a demon, the last thing you will ever realize was never to do it again! That's what I realized with Bill! And I will follow my own advice; you should too!" He stormed out of the room leaving a teary-eyed Mabel.

"Is it true? How do I know?" Mabel looked up and asked Alcor.

Alcor smiled at Mabel, " **Want to play attic golf? Double points for hitting Six- I mean, Ford."**

Mabel smiled, "I would like that."


	13. Chapter 13

It was weird watching a twenty-two-year-old-man with wings and a fancy outfit, play a child's game, but Mabel rolls with it. Mabel wins most of the time and Alcor keeps claiming he "hasn't played in ten years". "I really missed you Dipper; I'm really glad you came back." Mabel says for the fifth time, she just couldn't express her happiness enough. " **I know,"** He hesitates, " **And could you please not call me Dipper, it's just, it's kind of weird for me** " "Sure Dip- I mean Alcor" She smiles. Alcor lets a wide grin spread across his face. Even though he was terrible at the game, He still loves spending time with Mabel. This would be a perfect moment, if Ford wasn't hanging around at the back of his mind, _There really is no way to convince him, He knows all the demon tricks, and will always find a way to prove that I'm evil. Well, I am, but only when I'm not around family, I wonder what causes that? Maybe, love? I didn't think I could love anymore until I met Mabel again._ "Hey Bro-bro?" " **Yeah?** " He replies. "I was wondering," She starts to fidget a bit. "Since you're a demon, your not supposed to have a physical form, right?" Alcor looked at the golf club he was holding, " **Yeah, I guess you're right** ," He pondereds for a moment, " **I know! It's because I still have a week of being human from that deal with Ford, but since we changed that deal to save you I just have a physical form, so I'll just be a spirit by midnight since today's the last day**." "That makes sense." She replies hitting the ball with her golf club. "Mabel, that demon better not be in this room!" Calls Ford from outside the door. "Oh no, hide!" Mabel whisper yells. Alcor flew under the bed just as Ford opens the door. "Hi Grunkle Ford!" Mabel calls to Ford. Smiling a bit too widely. "Playing attic golf by yourself are you?" Ford stares suspiciously at Mabel. He began to search the room, first in the closet, then under Mabel's bed, and lastly under Alcor's bed, "Aha!" Ford shouts triumphantly, "I knew it! You can't fool me that easily!" " **I just wanted to spend time with my sister!"** Alcor yells angrily. " **Is that too much to ask?"** "When the person you claim to be your sister is my niece, yes it is!" Alcor starts to flicker from his normal form to his darker one, " **WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO CONVINCE** **ƳƠ** **Ʉ!"** Alcor was now fully in his black form. Mabel knew that he only turns into that form when he let his emotions take over, his demon take over. "Ford stop!" Mabel cried, "You're making him mad! That form means he's unstable! It means he is full demon!" Ford looks into Alcor's eyes, those scary glowing eyes, "Oh no, no, no, look I'm sorry, okay, y-you can hang out with Mabel w-whenever you want!" Ford cries desperately, backing up against the wall. " **YOU WILL BE SORRY FOR THE LAST TIME OLD MAN!"** Alcor held up his hand, the same hand he once stabbed through a man's body. "Dipper, stop!" Mabel cries and tackles him. The attack doesn't cause Alcor to move one bit, but He becomes calm from Mabel's touch. He flickers back to his normal form with an evil grin still on his face. Alcor looked into Fords terrified eyes and how he had protectively place himself against the wall. He looked up at his hand, ready to attack, and finally looked at Mabel, desperately trying to get him to stop something, _What was I doing?_ His eyes went wide, realization spread throughout him, and tears started to well up in his eyes, "I'm, I'm so sorry." He collapsed to the ground, big yellow drops falling to the floor. Ford didn't know what to do, a demon who was about to kill him was on the floor crying, begging for forgiveness, _Maybe, just maybe, there are good demons._ Ford thought as he walked out of the room, head in his hands. Alcor looks up as Ford leaves, " **Thank you."**


	14. Chapter 14

Over the last few weeks of summer, Alcor was able to spend time with Mabel. Ford had become happier to have him around because Alcor had answered most of his questions on demons. Eventually, though, he was able to accept Alcor not only for research but for being his nephew.

The End


	15. Chapter 15

"Mabel! Are you packed?" Stan calls up the stairs. Today Mabel was going back to Piedmont for school.

"Yes, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel walks down the stairs with her pink suitcase and a big smile.

"We'll miss you, sweetie." Stan and Ford say at the same time.

"And Alcor, sorry for the bad start, I love you," Ford says, smiling at the demon floating beside Mabel and smiling.

Alcor was trying to practice making himself visible. It took a lot of energy so he practiced almost every day, " **I'll miss you guys."**

Mabel hugged Stan and Ford. Alcor just smiled because he couldn't touch anything.

The bus pulled up and Mabel stepped inside.

"Departing for Piedmont, California." The bus driver calls.


End file.
